


kids in america

by mulletgirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Crushing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Skateboarding, Skater Boys, skater au, steve is in love with billy, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletgirl/pseuds/mulletgirl
Summary: "who are you?""billy, who are you?""steve.""nice to meet you princess." just like that, with a smirk and a wink, he sauntered off.god, steve was fuckedor; steve goes to his favourite skate park and sees a golden adonis taking up all of his space. pining ensues.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	1. one

Steve was fucking useless, he knew it and secretly he quite enjoyed it. He'd spent too much time trying to do better, trying to get amazing grades and impress Nancy. And when she dumped him he felt all the pressure just fly away. There was no one he needed to be better for. Since Nancy he just hung out with Tommy, who was even more dumb than him, and Robin, who was clever as fuck but didn't give a shit about anything. He admired that. And his parents didn't even acknowledge his existence, except for a couple of hours on birthdays and Christmas. So he was a lazy ass seventeen year old who was almost always drunk and or high just cruising through life with no plan for a future or prospects at all. Normal people would be concerned by this, would want to get their head out of the sand and secure themselves a happy future, but Steve fell off that whole 'normal life' thing when Wheeler dumped him. He did whatever he wanted because he saw no point in a life that made him unhappy. He thought he could maybe get a job in skating, wondered if there was such a thing. But if all else failed, he always knew he could live off ramen noodles and a part time job at a fast food joint. And he was okay with that.

It was a Saturday and he was on his way to the skate park. It was this cute little place that him and his friends had practically lived at for years. A little behind the huge Walmart in town, down a couple of dodgy-looking streets and next to the so called 'graffiti garden'. It was out of the way enough to never be interrupted by the pigs but still popular enough to never be deserted. It wasn't tiny but also not huge. It had it's fair share of banks, walls and rails and was the perfect place to skate. Steve had made a name for himself there, had personally tagged a rail claiming it belonged to him. It was an embarrassing attempt, however, as it was the first time he ever held a spray can. It resembled a child's doodle rather than a tag with actual words. He knew loads of people that were always there, and quickly became friends with any new faces. It was literally his haven, his kingdom.

Skating was like his _thing_ or whatever. He had a (self-proclaimed) exquisite board and the deck was blue with a trippy pattern. His favourite bit about it was all of his friend's names scribbled on with permanent marker. Especially the huge 'ROBIN' that took up half of the board. It wasn't expensive or snazzy, but it was his baby. Skating made him feel free, like no one could catch him, could bring him down. He chased the adrenaline and rode it into the sunset. It was everything he ever wanted in life, to just be unstoppable.

At the park he glided over to Robin and Tommy who were lighting up already. He waved at people on the way as they called his name, that filled him with a warm kind of pride. He laughed as Robin called him a doufus or something and grabbed the joint out of her hand, putting it to his lips and inhaling. Sinking into the warm buzz filling his lungs, he exhaled. Being high out of his mind was his favourite state of consciousness and so he spent all of his money on cheap weed or spent all of his time trying to steal his friend's. They did what they usually did on boiling hot Saturdays. They talked shit for a while until their joints were done and then skated around for the rest of the day. Hitting their arses hard on the ground and trying to land new tricks. Steve had just managed to speed over a funbox AND land a fakie beta flip for the first time ever. The crowd around him literally erupted into cheers and shouts. He breathed it all in, literally inhaled his victory. That trick was hard, even for him. He literally felt ecstatic, elated, fucking euphoric

"Hell yeah, Harrington." Tommy shouted as he slapped Steve on the back and blew smoke in his face. A speaker somewhere was blaring Car Seat Headrest, Steve's favourite band. He shamelessly danced as he rolled around the park, laughing with the people he'd grown to love so much. He smiled and wondered if this was gonna be the best day of his life. He thought about what Nancy and Jonathan were doing, probably studying or watching a shitty black and white film at the theatre, Steve chuckled. 

The three goons were sat against a wall in graffiti garden. It was this weird abandoned factory that had been destroyed and had been naturally turned into a forest-type place over the years. It's miles of empty walls made it the perfect place to cover in street art and graffiti. It was actually quite beautiful. However, it was also the perfect place for dealers to hang around and it was the perfect spot to have sex in if you couldn't wait till you got home, which kind of ruined the whole garden of Eden vibe. It had a great view of the skate park and so the three of them watched all the skaters as they shared another joint. Robin was talking about the girl she was in love with, she told Steve about her red hair and freckles. That she played bass in a grunge band and worked in a thrift store. It made Steve literally beam that Robin finally found her teenage fantasy girl.

Tommy was aimlessly babbling about his mom's new boyfriend when Robin piped up,

"Hey, check out that guy. He's really fucking good." She pointed them in the direction of the skate park, which Steve hadn't looked at in a while because Tommy's rambling somehow required his full attention. He followed where Robin was looking and his heart literally dropped out of his ass. There, stood on top of the half pipe, was a real life angel. He was all arms and muscle, his skin was golden and his eyes an ocean blue. Steve was literally speechless, he had never seen such a beautiful person before. It felt like a dream. Golden boy had a blonde fucking _mullet_ which Steve thought could never be attractive, but boy was he wrong. His strong jaw accentuated his gorgeous face with his toothy smile and his defined cheekbones. He might as well have a halo over his head. Steve was all ripped jeans and layered shirts but this guy was wearing proper cuffed up skater jeans and a chequered shirt buttoned all the way down, revealing chiselled abs and little dainty tattoos everywhere. Steve swore he almost drooled. 

Angel boy ran a hand through his hair and then glided gracefully into one of the most complicated tricks he'd ever seen, he didn't even know its name. Angel boy didn't falter once and the crowd applauded. Steve knew he should feel jealous or something but it made total sense that this god-like creature could do any flip or stunt that he wanted to. He wondered if he had gotten so high that this was all some fucked up hallucination, that the fuzz in his brain had created a vision of a celestial being just to mess with his mind. But no, this was all too real.

"Wow, that was insane." Tommy breathed out next to him. He looked just as speechless as Steve, just about the trick and not the fact he looked like he came straight out of a painting. Hagan jumped up, ran over to the crowd of people and joined in with the cheering. Robin followed suit, laughing at the craziness of the situation. Steve wasn't even sure if he was moving, it felt like he was in a trance and being pulled towards the mystery boy. He wasn't angry about it. 

Angel boy was lapping up the applause like he was completely used to it. This close, Steve could see his little dangle cross earrings and his nose ring. The group that angel boy was with went over to him and they all moved to the other side of the park, girls were clinging to his arms as if they were fighting to see who he'd choose. _Understandable,_ Steve thought. 

They all went back to skating around and practising new flips. Steve tried his best to ignore the angel boy who occasionally skated past him or stood in the crowd as Steve attempted a trick. Usually, he'd become quick friends with such a good skater like angel boy but this was different. Steve had butterflies and a little fizz in his heart like a fucking sixteen year old girl. He blamed it on the weed. 

*******

The sun was almost setting, yes they had been lazily skating around for that long, and they had all opened some beers. Steve demanded that Kids by Current Joys should be played on the speaker next. He closed his eyes and let the music flow into his mind, he had honestly never been happier. He knew he'd look back on these days in thirty years and cry about it or whatever so he took it all in whilst he could. Really fucking lived in the moment. When he opened his eyes the song was almost over. He turned to talk to Robin but she wasn't there. Looking up, he saw Robin being held up by fucking angel boy. He was stopping her from falling as he tried to teach her the trick he did earlier. He was smiling at her, little sparkle in his eyes, little dimples on his cheeks. He was holding her hands. Steve would never admit it but the pang of jealousy he felt was painful.

"He's barking up the wrong tree." Steve muttered to Tommy who was totally out of it at this point.

"Huh?Oh, yeah. Haha." Steve rolled his eyes at Tommy's blatantly apathetic response. Tommy was such a lightweight, always had been.

"Want me to walk you home, Hagan?" Tommy nodded and stumbled into Steve. He was tired and just wanted to go home and binge some shitty tv anyway so he didn't mind leaving early. He gestured for Robin who made her way over, bringing angel boy with her. _oh fuck_

"We're gonna head off now, Tommy can hardly speak," Robin laughed and told them she was gonna stay a little longer. Heading to leave, Tommy spun round and ran over to graffiti garden. In a split second, he threw up everywhere. Robin chased after him, she was always the comforter in situations like this. Steve couldn't stand vomit, it made him feel sick. He didn't even know how Hagan got so drunk, they only brought a six pack. He'd probably found some idiots doing shots somewhere. It took Steve a minute to realise angel boy was still awkwardly stood near him. His heart literally skipped a beat.

He knew he was gonna have to introduce himself eventually. He just hoped he could escape for the day and that way he'd have loads of time to prepare what to say, assuming he'd ever even see angel boy again. He was too dazed to think straight, he was trying to play it cool. Trying to act like he hadn't even noticed angel boy and his stupid fucking intoxicating eyes. He shuffled around, trying to ignore the retching sounds coming from Tommy. He must look like a total idiot. _What's new?_ he thought.

"So..." Steve began, casually. He never stumbled on words, people literally knew him as this natural charmer who could reel anyone in with a simple greeting. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat as angel boy was staring right back at him. He didn't even look away, just stood there sizing Steve up. It made him squirm.

"Who are you?" Steve slurred out, acting a little more drunk than he was so angel boy didn't think he was an awkward mess.

"Billy, who are you?" _Wow._ Angel boy, Billy, had a voice like caramel. Steve wanted to drown in it. He felt weak at the knees. Billy suited this guy. He liked that name.

"Steve."

"Nice to meet you, princess." Just like that, with a smirk and a wink, he sauntered off. Steve literally nearly whined. Billy didn't even wait for Robin, just introduced himself to Steve and left. His heart was literally pounding, it felt like it could explode. He watched as Billy found himself back with that gaggle of adoring girls. He wanted to grab onto Billy like those girls did. Everything about the angel boy was perfect, the way he looked at Steve made him feel like jelly. He wanted more of it. He reluctantly turned away, grabbed his board, and trudged over to his friends. _God, Steve was fucked._


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some homophobic slurs

It had been a week since that Saturday and Steve literally couldn't stop thinking about Billy. He jerked off to the thought of the angel boy every night, made up hundreds of fantasy situations about the two of them and went to the park every day in hopes he would be there. He never was. He assumed that Billy was just out of town and checking out local skate parks for the day. He also played with the idea that the whole thing was a dream, a hallucination. He wasn't exactly expecting this random dude to be the topic of all conversations between him and his friends but he thought he might be mentioned once, he wasn't. 

Steve was getting ready for another Saturday spent getting high and skating. He was wearing his skirt, it was his favourite piece of clothing ever. It was plaid black and snug around his waist. It made him feel pretty. Like I said, he didn't give a fuck. He tucked it into a band shirt and threw his huge multicoloured jacket on. He knew how to throw an outfit together, sometimes he thought he could be a professional outfit maker or whatever. Then it was shitty converse, earrings and his mom's pearl necklace. The boring people in town always gave him weird looks no matter what he was wearing so he was always prepared for extra when he was going all genderfuck. He liked the attention. If middle aged men and kids like Nancy were scoffing, he knew he looked great.

He picked up his board and checked his phone. There was a little notification from Instagram; 'kissmymullet liked your post'. Steve literally choked, there was only one person that could be. He squealed like a little girl and opened Billy's profile. It was angel boy alright, skating videos and blurry pictures of his friend group. _Oh my fucking god_ Steve exhaled as his heart started twisting and fluttering uncomfortably. Billy was completely real and had somehow found Steve's account. He thought it was funny how Billy didn't even bother to follow him, thought it was very endearing. After stalking his account for half an hour he left it like he never knew it was there and headed out the door. 

When he got to the skate park Robin and Tommy were already flying around the place, Steve sometimes forgot how good they were. Bodies were sprawled out all over the place, most familiar faces but a couple new. This was probably Steve's favourite thing about the park, that no one cared a single bit. People just did whatever they wanted and no one gave any judgement. Laid back was an understatement, it was exactly what he needed.

He pulled out his last joint consisting of the cheapest and most disgusting weed he'd ever smoked from his pocket and lit up. Wincing at the taste and burn in his throat, he sat back in anticipation of the pleasant high he was about to reach. He waved at Robin when she noticed him.

"Doufus, you look hot!" She beamed as she sat down next to him.

"I know right."

*******

Steve was literally living the dream, well his dream at least. He'd never skated this good, landing tricks and flips that sent Robin into cardiac arrest. The sun was shining, music was blaring, he was high but not too high. _Perfect._ Tommy's girlfriend, Carol, joined them and spent hours talking shit about Tommy. That was far too amusing.

He stepped out with Robin to go get beers from the Walmart. They both had ridiculously convincing fake IDs. They both literally bathed in all the snarky looks they were getting. Robin, in her short ass skirt and ripped fishnets, was getting the classic 'slut' looks from old women and the ever so disgusting 'nice' looks from ugly men. Steve, with his smooth legs and pink socks, was getting the classic 'fag' looks from men wearing denim jackets that looked like they were about to rip and the beloved disapproving head shake from women who looked like his mom. They both made good use of their middle fingers and smug smirks.

Steve never questioned his sexuality. It just was what it was. He saw no use in labelling himself. He liked pretty things, like to shave his legs and wear skirts. But he also liked baggy jeans and hoodies. He wanted to be torn apart by guys like Billy, wanted to get kissed to death and then cuddle after. But he also _loved_ Nancy when they were together. So maybe he was bisexual, maybe he was queer. Whatever. He didn't care. He just went with the flow and fucked who he wanted. Simple.

They grabbed the beers and headed back to the skate park, gossiping about Tommy and Carol on the way. Of course the first thing Steve noticed when he got back was the devastating dream of a man skating like a professional around the place. Angel boy was back and Steve almost passed out. He was sure, absolutely positive, that Billy would never return to the park. That he would just exist in Steve's imagination or on his Instagram. But no, he was there, all of his muscles and grace had returned into Steve's little world. He couldn't breathe. 

He just about managed to follow Robin back to the little nook they'd claimed as their own and take his eyes of Billy. He was effortlessly flipping and gliding, the breeze in his hair and a smile so bright it could blind you. Steve almost rolled his eyes at how much this resembled a teen flick from the early 2000s. The butterflies in his stomach were so alive it hurt. He was completely infatuated by this guy who he'd only spoken to once. He wanted to reach out and touch Billy, wanted to be held and destroyed by the angel boy. Wanted to kiss every inch of his body and stroke his hair. He stopped himself before he started dreaming about exactly what Billy could do to him, remembering he was in public with his friends and his dignity.

*******

Steve was just skating around. He'd managed to ignore Billy as much as he could, reminding himself of the _cool, stoner, I don't give a fuck_ guy he was supposed to be. 'Cool' was out of the question the second he did the one thing all skaters fear, he came into contact with a loose pebble. He fell, hard, and landed on his ass with a thud. Over the years he'd grown a high pain tolerance so he just sighed and rubbed his face with exhaustion, totally drained. He had his eyes closed tight when he felt a kick on his leg. Looking up, he saw Billy offering a hand up. _Control yourself,_ Steve thought as his heart quite literally skipped a beat. 

"Thanks." Steve muttered as he took Billy's hand and stood up with all the elegance of a two-legged cat. His hand felt nice in Billy's. There was a jolt of electricity or sexual excitement or something that flew threw him, he wanted more of that. His hand fit in Billy's like it was made to be there. 

"Course," Billy said, it sounded like a melody. "Steve right?"

"Yeah." Steve tried not to squeal. He couldn't believe this was real life.

"Can I have a beer?" Billy asked, nodding his head towards Robin who was nursing the six pack like it was her child.

"Sure." They both wandered over to Robin and grabbed beers. Steve shamelessly stared at Billy's Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed, his eyes closed. _Wow._

*******

Billy sat down with them, actually stuck around and made conversation. It was all too much for Steve to handle, he was constantly on edge, constantly staring at Billy and his gorgeous fucking face. He'd learnt that Billy had recently moved to the area, that he was eighteen, that he worked at a grocery store and that he listened to Brockhampton, Frank Ocean and Mac DeMarco. Yes, Steve was in love.

"I like your outfit princess." Steve nearly fucking screamed. Normally, if anyone tried to call him a stupid name like 'princess' he'd have something to say about it. But, with Billy, he wanted to hear it over and over again.

"You too." Steve coolly said, trying to disguise his blush. He wasn't lying. Billy was wearing an oversized vintage sweater with cuffed up corduroys and Jordans. Today, his earrings were little blue gummy bears and he had adorned his neck with about five gold chains. _Such a cliche,_ Steve sighed in total adoration. 

He was flashed one of those smiles in response.

Tommy and Carol had gotten into an argument and left. It made Steve chuckle, the look of pure fear on Tommy's face when Carol started raising her voice. Robin was skating all over the place and so it was just Steve and Billy left in the nook. They were making pleasant conversation, Steve had finally escaped the awkward 'never knowing what to say' phase. Billy pulled out a joint and started smoking, it smelt _good._ Steve had learnt how to distinguish great weed and terrible weed.

"Can I have a drag?" Billy nodded and passed the joint to Steve. He relished in the fact that it had touched Billy's lip and therefore Billy's lip had touched Steve, his logic was very flawed. Steve was right, it was good shit.

They sat in silence for a little while, comfortable silence. Steve wanted more of the joint but was too scared to ask, afraid of ruining the moment. He felt so comfortable around Billy it was crazy. He felt like he'd known him all of his life, like he should know him for the rest of it.

"Want another smoke?" Billy asked finally, Steve nodded eagerly. "Cm'here then."

"Wh-" Steve's heart literally dropped out of his ass when Billy grabbed his face and pulled him close. This close he could see every single one of Billy's freckles, he wanted to kiss them. He could count all of his unfairly long eyelashes and could see his reflection in Billy's diluted eyes. He realised at the very last second that Billy was gonna shotgun him. He gulped and fucking moaned a little as Billy pulled him impossibly closer, pressed his lips ever so lightly to Steve's and exhaled. Steve breathed in the smoke and sighed with euphoria, Billy's hand was still cupping his cheek, he was breathing loudly. _Holy fuck._ Steve did blow backs with all of his friends so there was no indication that this was erotic at all but his dick still jumped a little. This was too perfect, too intimate, he never wanted it to end. But, alas, Billy moved back and chuckled as Steve adjusted to the soft buzz and the fucking intensity of the situation. He was literally speechless.

One of Billy's friends called his name.

"Later, pretty boy." Just like that, he left. Steve wanted to grab his arm, tackle him to the ground and kiss him. He wanted to keep him near forever. But he couldn't even move, still totally absorbed with the sensation of Billy's lips on his. It wasn't even a kiss, he knew Billy was just teasing but it felt so good. He would jerk off to that sensation later.

*******

Steve got home around seven, his parents were in. He knew he was in for an argument the second he opened the door. He was never wrong about that.

"Steven, what have I told you about wearing skirts?" He had literally been inside the house for two seconds. He sighed, rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. This was gonna take a while.

"I dunno, that they look great?" He was walking on thin ice here.

"No," His dad began, "I've told you that they make you look like a sissy. They're not flattering, you look like a drug addict, you're putting yourself at risk of all sorts of judgement. I mean you're a boy for Christ sake, dress like one!" He was shouting now. Steve just chuckled, his dad used the exact same argument every time. It was old.

"Steven I have no idea what you get up to," His mom was chiming in, "but I don't care if you're gay or whatever as long as you don't make it blatantly obvious!" _Ouch._ "The rest of the world isn't as accepting as us."

"You are hearing yourselves right?"

"You put a bad name on our family."

Steve was angry now.

"So I can flunk school, lose my head on drugs, break up with my girlfriend, cry myself to sleep and it's fucking radio silence? But as soon as I wear a skirt you guys try and act like real parents? Fuck that!" And, he pushed it too far.

God knows when it all got out of hand but suddenly the three of them were in Steve's room and his father was taking a pair of scissors to all of his skirts. His heart was literally shattering, his whole body shaking. That was HIS stuff, the stuff he fucking loved! He fought back an ocean of tears, crying would be the absolute worst thing to do right now. He needed to disappear. 

With a shout and a few slammed doors he ran out of the house, jumped on his board and skated off into the sunset. He knew where he was gonna end up, sat crying in the graffiti garden. This happened all too often.

The skate park was deserted by the time he got there, people never went at night. Nighttime was for skating like adrenaline junkies along busy highways and through town centres. He wandered further in, his breath catching in his throat as he saw another person on the far side. Fucking angel boy.

This was all too hard to wrap his head around. He needed to cry and scream, not crush like a girl over Billy. He wondered why Billy was even there, he should be going crazy with his friends. It was a Saturday. _He shouldn't be here._

"Princess?" His voice echoed in the silent night, he was coming closer now. "What are you doing here?"

Steve shrugged and wiped his eyes.

"My parents are dicks." He winced at his voice, it was raspy. He'd sobbed his heart out on the way here and it was very obvious.

"Huh, mine too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo what's gonna happen


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its tha finale

The funny thing was that it wasn't awkward at all. Billy didn't ask about Steve's parents, and Steve didn't ask about Billy's. It was calm, they just sat against the wall and talked about music and the shit that makes them happy. Steve had never seen something as beautiful as Billy anyway but when Billy was smiling and talking about his films and his fucking dog, Steve could've cried right then and there. He didn't throw the term 'love' around much. He was sure the only person he ever really loved was Nancy, they had something special. Or so he thought. So it was crazy when Steve realised that he wanted to stare into Billy's eyes for the rest of his life. It was crazy that he wanted to fucking marry this guy he met a week ago. Billy just made him feel so gentle, so _safe._ Maybe he was in love.

"And then they kill the bitch!" Billy was talking about some old film, one of his favourites. He was the most animated Steve had ever seen him, he was throwing his arms about as he screeched the ridiculousness of the main character or the antagonist or something. Blah blah blah. Steve wanted to listen, wanted to get involved in this conversation and entertain Billy. _But those eyes._ Steve literally couldn't look away, couldn't focus on anything but those stupid blue eyes. They were sitting so close, Steve wondered if he could jump and swim in those stupid blue eyes. Steve wondered if Billy would try to catch him. It was never like this with Nancy, Steve never felt like he was ready to risk it all. It was all average conversations, Steve holding Nancy as she fell asleep. It was good. But now, Steve wanted to be held.

"What you looking at princess?" Billy interrupted Steve's thoughts. He wondered if he should just say it, declare his love right now and run away if Billy was disgusted. But he looked so at peace, Steve didn't want to risk ruining that.

"Have you got any dope?" It was a cowardly response, but he didn't have the energy to feel bad about it. Billy nodded, rolled a joint terribly and handed it to Steve. Their fingers brushed. "You suck at rolling." He lit up, felt the warm rush in his lungs, felt the weight leave his shoulders.

"I usually get 'em made for me." Billy snatched it out of Steve's hands. Fingers brushed. He took a long drag, his eyes never leaving Steve's.

They sat like that for a while, passing the joint back and forth, watching the world go by. It was quiet, they hadn't seen another person. It was perfect.

"Show me that flip you did last week, you know the one which everyone went crazy for?" Billy agreed and stood up, grabbing his board on the way. He performed the trick perfectly, Steve expected nothing less. _Angel boy never looked better,_ Steve thought as Billy motioned for him to join. Steve got on his board and awaited instruction from Billy like his fucking student. Without warning he grabbed Steve's waist. The breath in his throat literally jumped, he couldn't think. His hands fit round Steve perfectly, his hands felt nice, his hands felt like heaven.

"You wanna begin like this," Billy re-positioned Steve's body, angled him so his feet were placed further apart. His hands held his waist. Billy would catch him if he fell.

Slowly but surely Steve got the grip of the trick. He'd never be as good as Billy but he was figuring it out. He was determined to prove himself, he didn't really know why. So he tried over and over again until he landed almost perfectly. 

"Good boy."

_Holy fuck._ Steve stopped in his tracks, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was gonna explode. He felt winded, like he couldn't breathe. _Good boy._ Why would Billy say that? Whatever the reasoning, he knew he wanted to hear it again. Steve was almost scared to turn and look at Billy but he couldn't resist.

"I..." He didn't know what to say. Billy was staring at him, his eyes never faltering as if he'd never been so sure of himself. Steve couldn't help but walk closer, the guy was drawing him in. He was irresistible.

"You look really pretty in your skirt." Steve blushed, at least someone liked it. They were so close now. So close that Steve could just reach out and kiss him, but he wouldn't. He was sure that this wasn't just 'boys being boys', he was sure this was something more. But he was still scared, scared of rejection.

Billy reached out and put a hand on his waist again, pulling him even closer. Billy was so strong, so powerful. It made Steve's head spin. 

"I wish I was as good as you, princess." Billy whispered. It was dark and the moonlight was shining down on Billy, highlighting every one of his features. In this light he looked ethereal. In this light he was _celestial._

"You're kidding right? You're so much better than me." Steve wasn't lying, Billy skated like a professional. He never fell, never stuttered and he moved with such grace it was admirable.

"When you skate you look so goddamn happy, so free," Billy started, "You look like you own the whole world, pretty boy. You've got no worries, no restraints. You look fucking beautiful when you skate and I would know 'cause today, I couldn't take my eyes off of you." At some point Billy had reached his hand into Steve's hair and he was stroking it, caressing him. Steve barely even comprehend what angel boy was saying, he couldn't take his eyes off Billy's lips. Nothing in his brain was working, the whole world was blurry, the noises of the night around them had stopped. He wasn't even sure where he was. The only thing he knew was that Billy was the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen and he was holding him, he wasn't letting him go. The only thing he could focus on was Billy's breathing, Billy's eyes, Billy's everything. The only thing he could focus on was the two of them, together, alone, in the moonlight.

"Billy-"Steve barely even whispered. He had lost all control of himself, his heart felt so rich, so warm, so full. Neither of them said a word as Steve mindlessly moved a finger over Billy's lips, brushing them. Angel boy's lips parted, slightly and Steve felt Billy's tongue graze his finger. He inhaled sharply. Before he could even register what was happening, Billy's lips were on his.

The kiss was rough, intense. It was more than a kiss, Steve felt like his whole life was leading up to this. His hands went straight to Billy's hair, finally. This was perfection, Billy tasted good, he wanted more. Billy's hands were roaming all over Steve, trying to touch as much as he could. He squeezed his ass, pulling the skirt up a little. Angel boy let out a moan, it sounded like a fucking song. It was clear he had a thing for the skirt, Steve smiled against his lips. 

They both shuffled over to the nearest wall, not separating once. When Steve hit the wall, Billy crowding him in, he broke the kiss and gasped for air. Billy caressed his cheek gently. He was so beautiful.

"Hey." Steve muttered out, totally whimsical.

"Hey."

Something in Billy's eyes flickered. Where once was gentleness, now was pure lust. He looked hungry, like he was going to devour Steve. It turned him on too much. Billy lifted him up in one fucking swoop. Steve wrapped his legs around the strong boy and kissed him silly. Billy left trails of kisses down Steve's neck, biting every now and then. The thought that Billy was gonna leave marks made him smile. Billy's grip on his ass made Steve whine a little, he was already hard. So was Billy. He swears they just kissed for hours, it felt like that. It felt like time didn't even exist, when he was kissing Billy it didn't have to. 

"Fuck," Billy moaned, thrusting up against Steve. "Get on your knees."

_Well, Steve wasn't gonna say no._

He got Billy's dick in his mouth in seconds. He blew him good, Steve knew he was good. Billy's moans were like an actual symphony, Steve couldn't get enough of it. He looked up and Billy had his head against the wall, eyes shut, lips parted. It was an exquisite sight. He kept pushing Steve's head down, Steve liked that. And then, with no warning, Billy started fucking Steve's mouth. Steve liked that even more. It was fast and rough but it was everything Steve had wanted since the second he first saw angel boy.

Steve jerked himself off as Billy fucked his mouth. He came just after Billy did. He thought the whole 'seeing stars' thing was just an expression but he really, really did. Steve swallowed Billy's cum without hesitation and fell back onto his heels. That was fucking wonderful. He cleaned himself up and then let Billy help him stand. Billy wrapped him in his arms like he belonged there, he was breathing heavily. It was warm and safe, Steve wanted to make Billy's embrace his permanent home. They cuddled and Billy left kisses all over Steve's head and neck. They were supporting each other, neither of them would let go.

"That was perfect," Billy whispered and Steve nodded against his shoulder, "you're perfect."

"What time is it?" Steve was tired. He wondered if he could just fall asleep in Billy's arms right then and there.

"Ten."

"I don't wanna go home," Steve whimpered, the thought of having to face his parents was terrifying and he just didn't have the energy. Billy stroked his hair, his back.

"Me neither, wanna get something to eat?" The younger boy nodded and smiled up at Billy. God, he was in love.

Both boys grabbed their boards and started walking away, far too lightheaded to skate. Billy laced his fingers with Steve's and kept him close. And they walked, hand in hand through the deserted streets looking for somewhere still open. Neither of them were thinking about anything other than each other. Steve felt tender and soft with Billy, he felt warm and gentle. And most importantly, he was just so fucking happy. It was still a little confusing how this was even real life but he wasn't gonna neglect it. He was gonna stay by angel boy's side for as long as he possibly could. They were the perfect fit in every way. It really was like a cheesy teen-flick from the noughties. And Steve was more than okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading eek

**Author's Note:**

> hey! is this any good? i'm quite excited about it aha


End file.
